presque parfait
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets royai post série, pré film :: 1ère et 2ème vignettes : Roy contemple les cheveux, puis les jambes de Riza. 3e: entre ambition et désirs. 4e: quasi lemon. 5 et 6e: ce qui devait arriver une fois Roy guéri. 7e : en son absence. MàJ, 8e: quand les animaux domestiques s'en mêlent...
1. presque parfait, 1

**Titre** : presque parfait  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FMA, animeverse  
**Timeline** / spoil éventuel : épisode 51, fin de la série  
**Genre** : cristallisation amoureuse  
**Couple** : RoyAi ! yeah !  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : non non, pas à moi, je les emprunte un p'tit peu et je les remets en place après, je les laisse roucouler tranquillement sans plus les déranger…  
**Note** : on va dire que je n'ai pas vu le film, d'accord ? et que je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'y passe.

oOo

Au début, il crut qu'il était mort et s'étonna d'en être conscient. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'après-vie, toujours pensé que les anges et le paradis, c'était du pipeau. Il se gifla mentalement quand enfin, il reconnut les yeux brun clair aux reflets sanguins, sous la frange blonde.

« Un ange, » vraiment... _Quelle andouille_, se tança-t-il lui-même. Il côtoyait Riza Hawkeye depuis des années, et jamais ne lui était venue une idée pareille… jusque là.

Ils échangèrent des banalités –si tant est qu'on puisse appeler _banalités_ une conversation dans de telles circonstances- dont il se serait bien passé à ce moment-là –heureuse de vous voir réveillé Colonel –combien de temps, ce qu'il était advenu de son combat, et des nouvelles des autres etc etc

Et il fit marcher le peu de cerveau qui lui restait, dans cet état, à se demander, était-ce vrai qu'il réduisait une femme à sa seule apparence, sans penser à tout ce qu'il y a derrière, pour n'avoir jamais remarqué jusqu'ici à quel point son lieutenant était belle ?

Peut-être, peut-être, qu'elle faisait justement exprès d'être soldat avant de paraître femme, pour être appréciée à sa juste valeur, et non pas jugée comme une poupée ? pour cela au moins, pas de souci. Mustang savait ce qu'elle vaut, et elle avait toute sa confiance. Elle comptait parmi ses meilleurs hommes, était peut-être même la meilleure de tous.

Depuis des années qu'il la côtoyait… en suivant la lumière qui jouait dans ses cheveux détachés, dans le drapé doré –_Mustang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces clichés à la noix _!- il remonta le fil de ces années.

Il se souvenait du jeune officier aux cheveux courts de garçon manqué, qui en remontrait à tous les hommes en matière de tir, et qui aurait planté son flingue entre les deux yeux du malheureux qui aurait eu le malheur de jouer les machos devant _une simple femme_. Avec un sourire froid, elle aurait rappelé au contrevenant que les relations entre soldats sont rigoureusement interdites, et qu'il ne voudrait sûrement pas passer en cour martiale pour harcèlement sexuel.

Mustang fronça les sourcils. Aurait-elle vraiment fait cela, ou n'était-ce qu'un produit de son imagination ? il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié cette époque, quand Riza Hawkeye avait les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, avant qu'on ne les envoie à Eastern.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'après sa promotion, elle avait décidé de laisser repousser ses cheveux. Elle les coupait toujours avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de paraître juste un millimètre trop longs, scrupuleusement. Quelques semaines après leur installation au QG Est, il s'était trouvé un matin à se demander s'il avait des hallucinations, ou si les cheveux de son si soigné premier lieutenant n'avaient pas deux millimètres de longueur en trop par rapport à d'habitude. Deux millimètres, ce n'est pas grand chose ; comme il n'était pas sûr, il n'a pas fait la moindre réflexion.

Le lendemain, Riza Hawkeye portait un bandeau. Simple et noir et pourtant indubitablement féminin. L'accessoire maintenait en place ses mèches courtes de manière irréprochable. Mustang se rappelait nettement avoir eu l'envie secrète de le lui enlever et d'y passer la main, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait, de toucher des cheveux de femme coupés si court. Au lieu de cela, il s'était empressé d'aller courtiser une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports avec une tresse brune interminable.

Encore quelques semaines, peut-être une couple de mois, et Riza Hawkeye avait abandonné son bandeau, portant désormais une queue-de-cheval, si courte soit-elle… dès qu'elle avait pu tirer assez de longueur pour la serrer dans un élastique.

Il s'était pris à regretter le bandeau. La queue-de-cheval lui semblait bien trop stricte.

Puis, il avait constaté sur le terrain, que l'action jouait des tours à sa coiffure sérieuse. Au moindre mouvement, les mèches trop courtes s'échappaient de son élastique et venaient danser autour de son visage. Elle les remettait en place derrière ses oreilles d'un geste rageur.

Il observait son manège en rêvant de lui arracher purement et simplement cet élastique pour voir ses cheveux retomber devant ses joues. Secrètement.

Et, petit à petit, les cheveux de Riza Hawkeye avaient poussé jusqu'à finir attachés par sa désormais célèbre barrette. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la vue du clip tenant son chignon, il finit par cesser de se demander ce qui se passerait s'il pouvait le lui ôter.

Aujourd'hui, c'était fait. La barrette défaite, les cheveux libres sur les épaules. Vraiment, elle était belle. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, de la voir laisser tomber ses barrières pour lui, d'étaler sa féminité à sa vue.

Et pourtant, il éprouvait un soupçon de frustration. Il aurait voulu détacher _lui-même_ les cheveux de sa belle. Qu'elle lui accorde le privilège de le laisser faire.

Cueillir sans effort les mille et une femmes folles de lui n'était en rien comparable au délice de faire éclore soi-même la femme cachée sous la carapace la plus dure.

-_Mustang, attention, tu recommences à te servir le baratin mielleux que tu utilises d'habitude pour charmer les donzelles_. _Le soleil sur les cheveux de Hawkeye a dû faire fondre ton cerveau-_

Un sourire lui échappa : Riza Hawkeye était fidèle à elle-même. Elle était forte et il doutait sérieusement qu'elle se transforme en fragile fleurette entre les bras d'un homme. Si un jour, il arrivait à la mettre dans son lit, nul doute que c'est elle qui mènerait l'affaire. Et que plus jamais il ne pourrait aller voir ailleurs.

Et ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, se dirait-il plus tard.


	2. presque parfait, 2

Mon fantasme sur les cheveux n'est pas mort, mais j'ai aussi un fantasme sur les jambes… et je vais vous dire que je crois que je préfère l'idée de celui-ci. En fait, je l'avais même écrit avant de mettre l'autre en forme XD  
…dommage qu'au final, ça rende beaucoup moins bien que l'autre. groumpf.

(pas de titre pour l'instant)  
(sequel à 'Presque parfait')  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist (anime)  
Chronologie / spoil éventuel : épisode 51, référence au 25 –se fout éperdument du film !  
Genre : contemplatif  
Couple : Roy / Riza  
Rating : PG / K-plus  
Disclaimer : je ne possède rien et je n'ai même pas de jolies jambes.

oOo

Échanger toutes les femmes du monde contre Riza Hawkeye ; en avait-il vraiment envie ? en était-il seulement capable ? la réponse à ces questions, il ne l'avait pas encore. Même s'il espérait que ça soit « oui ».

Il n'avait qu'à tenter sa chance, après tout. Au point où il en était, après la rébellion lancée contre l'armée, le meurtre du Généralissime, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. Peut-être lui restait-il juste un quelque chose à gagner, qui ferait toute la différence, pour le reste.

Il ne s'en rappelait pas, bien sûr, mais peut-être que dans son coma, il avait croisé Maes, et que pour une fois, il aurait pris au sérieux les exhortations de son meilleur ami à se trouver une femme, pour de bon, la seule, l'unique qui comptera ?

Il se jeta à l'eau. Ou du moins, essaya :

« Ri- … Hawke-  
- Riza, le coupa-t-elle. Dans cette tenue, Riza. S'il vous plaît. »

Cette tenue, c'est-à-dire en civil. Portant une jupe s'arrêtant juste sous le genou, une jupe découvrant ses jambes. Des jambes bien galbées, à la peau peut-être un peu trop pâle ne pas voir assez le soleil, trop souvent cachée sous les pantalons de son uniforme.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait… cette idée prit toute la place dans son esprit :

« Vous ai-je déjà vue en jupe avant ? »

Hawk –_non, Riza_- marqua une pause, surprise.

« Oui, » finit-elle par répondre, essayant d'assurer sa voix.

Roy la regardait fixement, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi, justement, il avait pu oublier une chose pareille. Les jambes des soldates en général, de _Riza _en particulier, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours. D'où croyez-vous que venait son rêve de mini-jupes, d'abord ?

« En tenue officielle, pour une cérémonie funèbre, » lui rappela-t-elle, au bout d'un moment de silence.

Oui, ce jour-là, elle portait une jupe longue, une jupe étroite cachant ses jambes jusqu'à mi-mollet. Tant qu'elle était immobile, l'étoffe dissimulait parfaitement ses jambes. Dès qu'elle se mettait à marcher –en souliers de femme, pas en bottes militaires !- les plis mouvant de la jupe laissaient deviner le volume des jambes.

Si ce jour-là, il n'avait pas été aveuglé par la disparition de son meilleur ami, il aurait sans nul doute remarqué comme le tissu, porté par le vent ou suivant ses pas, moulait au lieu de cacher. S'il l'avait vue porter cette fameuse jupe pour n'importe quel autre soldat, il n'aurait même pas éprouvé de remords à imaginer des jambes de femme sous le bleu de l'uniforme, au beau milieu d'un enterrement. Si le cercueil avait contenu n'importe quel autre cadavre, il aurait fixé son regard sur les chevilles, sur la peau révélée entre l'ourlet de la jupe et le bord des souliers…

Roy jura intérieurement. Peut-être qu'il avait effectivement croisé Maes, quand il était à moitié mort, et que Maes lui avait fait la leçon…

!- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm -

À l'époque, il n'y avait que Maes pour lui faire oublier de courir après les femmes, même celles se baladant juste sous son nez. Et il n'y aurait sans doute que Riza pour lui faire oublier sa peine pour Maes, désormais.

oOo

(voilà, je crois que cette fois, j'en ai _vraiment_ fini avec cette idée !)


	3. son seul désir

Pour les gens qui vont se demander, forcément : non, ceci n'est pas une suite du _two-shot_ précédent. Juste une série de _one-shots_ portant sur Riza et Roy après la série animée, sans souci de cohérence les uns avec les autres, mais que je trouve plus pratique de réunir au même endroit.  
(En fait, techniquement, pour les quelques adeptes du "fais une suite, esclave, même si l'histoire est finie et que tu n'as plus aucune idée, et plus vite que ça !" que l'on croise de temps à autre à travers le fandom, si jamais ils passent par ici : j'ai bien publié une _sequel_ à l'histoire précédente, il y a un sacré bout de temps maintenant, sous le titre "et après ?", mais je doute fortement qu'elle soit à leur goût.)

* * *

**Titre :** son seul désir  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #04, "tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré"  
**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : fin de série, derniers épisodes.  
440 mots

oOo

« Officiellement, le Généralissime a simplement disparu dans l'incendie de sa demeure. Personne n'a encore décidé de vous en tenir pour responsable, malgré la rébellion de la Campagne du Nord.  
-Pas encore, hein…  
-Vous vous sortirez de cette affaire.  
-Espérons-le.  
-Alors, avec la mort de Bradley, avez-vous atteint votre but, ou avez-vous entièrement échoué ?  
-Allez savoir. Mais, vous-même, que cherchiez-vous donc, à me suivre ? »

Elle ? dit le plus simplement possible, elle voulait Roy Mustang.  
Avec plus de réflexion, Riza Hawkeye ne désirait qu'une chose : être aux côtés de Roy Mustang. Le voir atteindre son but, si possible en partie grâce à elle. Et être à ses côtés le jour où il y parviendrait. Et peut-être qu'alors, il la remarquerait, peut-être qu'elle autoriserait ses désirs plus secrets à prendre consistance.  
En attendant, son but était celui du Colonel. Quel qu'il soit réellement.  
« Que vouliez-vous vraiment, que vous ne sachiez plus si vous l'avez obtenu ou non ? »

Roy Mustang ne savait pas lui-même, justement. Que cherchait-il, déjà ? que désirait-il ?  
Devenir Généralissime, pour n'avoir plus jamais à obéir à des ordres iniques. Pour que plus jamais soldat ne participe à un massacre tel que celui dans lequel on l'a jeté. La fin de toutes les guerres, au passage la fin des armées, et tant pis pour lui-même ?  
Pourquoi pas… il voulait, quelque part, expier ses crimes. Quand il souhaitait ne plus souffrir, une sombre part au fond de lui-même lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il avait ce devoir de mémoire, si douloureux soit-il, envers ses victimes, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Ou justement, parce que ça lui coûtait.  
Il voulait se hisser au sommet, avait accepté le défi parce que Maes était derrière lui pour le soutenir. Peut-être voulait-il, tout simplement, que son ami soit fier de lui.

Et si Maes avait pu s'exprimer à son tour, perché sur un coin de nuage, surmonté d'une petite auréole, qu'aurait-il pu penser de tout cela ?  
/Et moi alors, personne ne se demande ce que je désirais depuis toujours –à part revoir le sourire de ma Gracia, et que mon adorable petite Elysia grandisse pour devenir aussi belle que sa maman ? si avant tout, je voulais te voir heureux, hein ? allez Mustang, fais pas ton timide, quoi, elle te tend les bras ! tu n'en trouveras pas deux comme ça dans le monde, je sais bien, j'ai cherché pour toi./

Peut-être qu'il souhaitait aussi, malgré tout, que tout cela s'arrête, et, comme Maes, se ranger, avoir une épouse aimante et aimée, peut-être une famille, enfin, la paix…


	4. avec ou sans bandeau

**Titre :** tout entier, bandeau ou pas  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
**Rating :** R / M  
(à vous de voir si vous tenez à lire ça)  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thèmes :** 30 interdits #19, "bandeau" et #26, "amour".  
**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : fin de série, derniers épisodes.  
**Avertissement :** dit pudiquement, sexe oral. Pas franchement descriptif parce que je ne sais pas franchement écrire ce genre de scènes, mais il y est. Pour ceux que cette idée choque, vous pouvez faire demi-tour maintenant.  
880 mots (...tiens c'est curieux, quand les choses se réchauffent la longueur du texte double oO)

oOo

« Je vous aime, Roy. » annonce Riza tout à trac.  
Roy cligne de son œil unique, essayant d'assimiler cette nouvelle qui semble tellement déplacée dans sa chambre de grand blessé.  
Il l'a toujours su, quelque part, ou au moins espéré, mais, dans le calme stérile qui règne depuis qu'il est alité, de tels sentiments lui semblent impossibles. La main qu'il a osé passer dans les beaux cheveux blonds de la jeune femme vient effleurer le bandeau qui couvre désormais ce qui reste de son œil gauche.  
Ces mots, il n'aurait jamais cru les entendre de nouveau un jour, surtout de la part de cette femme.

Mais Riza vient poser sa main sur la sienne, mêle leurs doigts, caresse à son tour le cuir du cache-œil. Doucement, elle embrasse sa paupière intacte, puis sa bouche.  
« Je vous aime, répète-t-elle.  
-Riza… »  
Elle lui caresse les lèvres, espérant faire taire ses protestations. Il embrasse ses doigts et insiste tout de même :  
« Je ne suis plus qu'un malheureux général déchu, borgne et cassé de partout. Vous méritez mieux.  
-Je ne veux que vous. Depuis toujours. Que m'importent les grades, je vous ai connu quand vous n'étiez que commandant. Et je vous ai aidé à mener cette rébellion, de mon propre choix ; je reste votre complice, quel que soit le chemin que vous empruntiez. »

Elle se tait un instant, réprimant une vague d'émotion, un soupir peut-être. Ou un sanglot nerveux.  
« Et ce n'est pas d'un œil que je suis amoureuse depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas à un œil que je veux faire l'amour, c'est à Roy Mustang tout entier. Bandeau ou pas. »  
Elle bat des cils, cherchant à effacer les larmes qui menacent. Elle se sent ridicule dans une telle démonstration de ses sentiments, une telle émotivité. Roy a déjà dû entendre des mots équivalents des dizaines, des centaines de fois.

Il lui sourit, tristement. Et de nouveau, lui passe la main dans les cheveux.  
« Je ne suis même pas en état, pour ça… »  
Et ses joues se colorent de rouge ; qu'il parle de ne plus pouvoir aimer, comme elle voudrait le croire parce qu'alors, elle pourrait lui prouver le contraire, ou qu'il parle d'être physiquement diminué, comme elle craint de le comprendre en fait, elle sait qu'elle est allée trop loin.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander de m'attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois remis, » s'excuse-t-il.  
Comme elle peut, elle rassemble tout son aplomb :  
« Pas la peine de me le demander, je compte bien veiller sur vous, de gré ou de force jusqu'à votre complet rétablissement. Roy, vous n'avez jamais été capable de prendre soin de vous-même, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour vous. »

A sa grande surprise, il l'en remercie sincèrement. Il doit vraiment être encore plus brisé qu'elle ne le pensait.  
« Puis-je espérer… que vous ne me repoussiez pas ?  
-Je voudrais pouvoir accepter vos sentiments, Riza, mais je ne m'en estime pas digne.  
-Cela, c'est à moi seule d'en juger, réaffirme-t-elle. Et mon choix est fait depuis longtemps. »

Roy tente encore d'ajouter quelque chose, mais ne trouve plus rien à dire. Alors, bien maladroitement pour un homme ayant une solide réputation de séducteur, il l'embrasse. Le grand tombeur se trouve désarmé face à l'amour, semble-t-il.

Riza a les yeux brillants et son sourire s'est un peu crispé. C'est Roy qui traduit sa pensée, d'une voix rendue rauque :  
« J'ai envie de vous. »  
Même si physiquement, il craint de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Riza coupe court à toute tentative d'explication ou de d'excuse ou de désistement peut-être, en l'embrassant encore. Elle s'attaque à son pyjama. Elle peut prendre les choses en main elle-même, sans imposer d'effort à son grand blessé convalescent.  
Elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour réveiller sa vigueur engourdie ; l'hommage qu'elle reçoit de Roy est plutôt chiche cette fois, mais elle n'en prendra pas ombrage.

Elle n'a encore jamais fait ça, autrement qu'en pensée, mais elle y met toute son imagination, et écoute attentivement chaque réaction du corps de Roy, se guidant à sa respiration, ses mouvements involontaires ou parfois un murmure indicateur gêné. Jusqu'à, enfin, lui tirer des soupirs et des halètements de plaisir.

Elle n'est pas experte dans le maniement de ce genre de « pistolet », et Roy est loin d'être au mieux de sa forme, aussi cela prendre de longues minutes. Mais enfin, il jouit, ses doigts emmêlés dans les longs cheveux blonds.  
Sans dégoût, elle efface de ses lèvres chaque goutte laissée entre eux, puis le lave, aussi délicatement que si elle faisait la toilette d'un agonisant ou d'un bébé. Une petite revanche intérieure sur l'infirmière qu'elle jalousait en secret.

Quand il lui sourit, reconnaissant, elle refuse quand même qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau sur la bouche, elle se dérobe pour ne lui offrir que sa joue.  
Et elle rougit encore une fois quand c'est au tour de Roy de prononcer, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion que lui tire cet aveu :  
« Riza… je vous aime. »


	5. le mois le plus cruel

**Titre :** le mois le plus cruel  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime et film  
**Personnage/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye, Riza/Roy  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #02, "le mois le plus cruel"  
**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : fin de série et film (ah, saleté de film !)  
425 mots

oOo

Il y a eu son enfance, avec ses rêves et ses désillusions.

Il y a eu le jour où elle l'a rencontré, et tout a pris son sens à ce moment. Ensuite, il y a eu « l'avant ».  
Toutes ces années, elle l'a suivi en silence, sûre d'elle et sûre de lui. C'était simple ; il était là près d'elle, alors elle était là pour lui. En appliquant la croyance des soldats que l'amour est une faiblesse et que partager son cœur était dangereux. Mais qu'importait. Elle gardait toujours, très secrètement, ses idées de petite fille qu'un jour, il la remarquerait, et que l'amour serait plus fort que tout et que le partager leur donnerait toujours plus de force.

Puis vint le jour où il tomba de son piédestal.  
Dans les jours, les heures qui suivirent, leurs masques tombèrent. Tous ses rêves se réalisaient.  
Ces quelques semaines qu'ils partagèrent, loin des codes, des réglementations, de tout, juste elle et lui, passèrent comme un rêve. Tout ce temps où elle le soigna, où elle prit soin de lui corps et âme, où il la laissa faire avec plaisir, fut une vraie lune de miel. Elle et lui, donc, rien qu'eux deux, ensemble, juste en tant qu'homme et femme, sans artifice.  
Tout était si parfait qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à se promettre quoi que ce soit.  
Elle aurait peut-être dû.

Le jour où il fut pleinement rétabli, où il estima qu'il devait reprendre sa place, se plier de nouveau à son devoir, payer pour ses erreurs, il la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, s'excusa du fardeau dont il l'avait chargée. Et partit. Comme si le poids de son passé devait forcément passer avant tout l'avenir qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Alors, il y a eu « l'après ».  
Elle s'est maudite d'y avoir cru. Elle aurait pleuré de s'être livrée à lui en croyant qu'il resterait auprès d'elle. Elle l'a détesté, de n'avoir pas vu, ou pas voulu de tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir, de tout ce qu'elle lui offrait sans condition.  
Que lui importait, autrefois, qu'il ne la regarde pas, si elle était à ses côtés !

Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, le souvenir de sa compagnie faisait d'autant plus mal.  
Au moment même où il sortit de sa vie, le souvenir de ce mois de rêve se transforma en véritable cauchemar.


	6. par delà le bruit

**Titre : **par-delà le bruit, par-delà le temps et l'amertume  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime et film  
**Personnage/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye, Riza/Roy. Et indices de Roy/Ed, groumpf.  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #43, des yeux qui se rencontrent par-delà le bruit  
**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : fin de série, derniers épisodes, film.  
380 mots

oOo

La bataille fait rage autour d'eux. Claquement des coups de feu, martèlement sourd des armures qui avancent, lentement. Hurlements des civils terrifiés dans le lointain, résonnant dans les rues, déformés par la distance. Cris de douleur des blessés, couvrant les gémissements des mourants.  
Ordres aboyés qui tonnent de loin en loin, étouffés par la cacophonie du champ de bataille. Ce qui fait qu'ils se comprennent essentiellement par le regard, un hochement de tête, parfois un geste.  
Ils se répartissent le front.

Quand le fracas des transmutations recouvre tout le reste, tous les regards se tournent vers le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt, réalisent-ils quelques secondes plus tard, _les_ nouveaux venus.

Pour Riza Hawkeye, rien ne fait alors plus de bruit que son propre cœur qui cogne comme un fou. Le Colonel surgi de nulle part, comme apparu du néant à la seule force de son désir de le revoir, donne ses ordres de manière brève, claire et nette, et ses mots résonnent à son oreille plus fort que tout. L'un après l'autre, ses anciens subordonnés se voient chargés d'une mission précise.  
Elle n'attend plus qu'il se tourne enfin vers elle.

Chacun a été gratifié d'un regard, d'une parole, d'un rôle à jouer. Elle seule reste, au garde-à-vous, brûlant intérieurement.  
Quand enfin, leurs yeux se rencontrent, elle serait incapable de dire si elle n'entend plus rien parce qu'elle ne voit plus que lui, ou si c'est parce qu'il a attendu que le silence se fasse pour la regarder.

Ce seul regard suffit à effacer deux ans d'absence. Brusquement, c'est comme si tout revenait à la normale. Elle oublierait presque qu'elle l'a détesté de l'avoir vu partir, haï d'avoir compris qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas et qu'il attendait le retour d'Edward.  
Il lui sourit et cela suffit.

Tout revient à la normale. Elle pourrait sans doute même reprendre son rôle de baby-sitter pour colonel trop insouciant et lui reprocher d'être en retard. Gentiment. En restant dans le respect des règles, pour oublier qu'elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus.  
Ou alors, elle pourrait plutôt oublier toute convenance et perdre son sang-froid et se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser.


	7. un rêve brisé

wha, je n'avais plus updaté ce recueil depuis plus de trois ans, preque quatre ? ...oué, on va mettre ça sur le compte de Conqueror of Shambala qui avait plombé le couple et du manga qui offrait des possibilités bien plus attrayantes !

* * *

**Titre** : rêve brisé  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1ère série animée  
**Personnages****/Couple** : Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité **: fin du premier anime, épisode 51 et film _Conqueror of_ _Shambala_ - et pour le présent recueil, à placer en théorie _avant_ la vignette précédente  
**Note : **j'ai absolument haï ce que ce film leur a fait mais curieusement, je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que Roy et Riza finissent officiellement ensemble dans le manga et le nouvel anime pour autant… circonstances différentes ?

**Thème **: 2#31,  
« Et c'est mon désir seul / Qui sature la couleur d'une pomme, / Qui donne forme à une senteur éphémère, / Comme un souffle sculpté dans l'air froid »  
pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 420

oOo

L'amour rend la vie plus belle, il donne plus de réalité aux parfums, aux couleurs, aux musiques entendues. À deux, l'on n'a pas peur de l'hiver. Riza ne croyait pas à la séparation. Et elle s'aperçoit qu'au final que ça n'était que du creux. Cela venait d'elle seule. Roy n'a eu besoin d'elle que temps qu'il était convalescent, et une fois redevenu lui-même...  
Lui ne croyait pas à « eux ».

Elle ne réalisera qu'en s'en éveillant qu'elle vivait alors dans un rêve.  
Elle savait pourtant que son monde est celui de la dure réalité, uniformes bleus, cœur de fer dessous ; le bonheur ordinaire n'est pas fait pour elle. Elle plaît à son colonel parce qu'elle est un bon soldat.  
_Il ne m'aime pas assez pour rester près de moi en tant que femme.  
Il m'aimait en temps que soldat, autrefois._  
Continuer tenir revenir à la vie d'avant, être forte pour lui.  
Comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce mois n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Riza a tout donné à Roy, et il est parti quand même. Depuis qu'il est sorti de sa vie, à l'extérieur elle est toujours elle-même, elle maintient les apparences ; dedans pourtant elle se sent brisée et vide.  
Brisée, sa coquille, quand Roy a eu besoin d'elle personnellement. Maintenant qu'elle doit l'endosser à nouveau elle ne retrouve plus ce qu'elle cachait dessous.

Le marché dont elle a parcouru les allées est plein de souvenirs et l'espace d'un instant, elle retrouve les couleurs qui manquent à son quotidien. Elle remarque comme les pommes sont rouges, vertes ou jaunes, même si désormais elle n'a plus personne pour qui en acheter et en préparer tout exprès, que ça soit simplement en quartiers à croquer, en compote ou en tarte.

L'hiver vers lequel est parti Roy commence à s'installer ici. Il fait en général moins froid au cœur d'Amestris que sur la frontière drachmienne, le cœur de Riza est prisonnier des neiges là-bas. Elle s'étonne presque que personne autour d'elle ne semble avoir aussi froid qu'elle.  
Et elle continue tout de même sa vie.  
Je voudrais vous revoir. Revenez. Combien de temps vous laisser pour faire le ménage dans votre tête ?

Elle sait que sa place n'est pas là-bas mais ici. Il faudra bien qu'il revienne un jour. Le Roy qu'elle connaît, en tout cas…

Si elle confond encore désir et réalité, elle ne veut pas se réveiller de ce rêve-là. Elle ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il y a de pire que le cauchemar de son absence.


	8. dans le futur

quelque chose de sans doute différent des volets précédents ; probable que ma vision des choses a changé au cours de ces dernières années (l'update précédente date de plus d'un an ? et celle encore avant ?)

**Titre : **Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye, Black Hayate  
**Genre : **amour/humour/louzesque  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#o2 et 10, « mort de rire » et « mort à cause d'un animal » pour 30morts  
**Continuité : **un peu dans le futur  
**Avertissements : **ce pauvre Roy en prend plein la tronche... et, aussi, ses considérations flirtant avec la misogynie ne regardent que lui.  
**Nombre de mots : **~1200

oOo

Ce fut une nuit de rêve, presque trop belle pour être vraie, une de ces nuits qui unit plaisirs immédiats et bonheur prolongé d'une union avec l'être aimé. Roy s'en réveilla d'une humeur profondément satisfaite, baignant dans la tiédeur douce d'un lit partagé. À ses côtés, une masse chaude ; sur l'oreiller, une chevelure longue étalée ; une respiration calme et fond et un parfum d'amour baignant le tout. Il s'abandonnait complètement dans cette ambiance tendre. La passion violente de la veille l'avait laissé sur un petit nuage.  
Oh, faire sa vie avec _Elle_, la garder pour toujours à ses côtés et se réveiller chaque matin dans ce lit, tous les deux, ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare... et tout le tralala de circonstance. Il se retourna pour mieux l'enlacer, l'attirer tout contre lui. Ah, sa chair chaude et douce et... et, il y eut tout à coup quelque chose de bizarre. Une texture inattendue. Ça n'était ni le tissu d'un pyjama ni de la peau nue. C'était... velu. Mais bien vivant.  
Il n'avait pas fait bien attention la veille au soir, non, il n'a pas beaucoup regardé sa chère et tendre ; il faisait sombre et il avait l'esprit focalisé sur... certaines parties qui éclipsaient tout le reste. Et voilà que la masse de chair couverte de poils se mettait en mouvement contre lui, un corps qui se réveillait et cherchait à son tour à mieux profiter de l'étreinte. Le jeu lui plairait si, si... oh non, il ne pouvait aller au bout de cette pensée. Avait-il commis une erreur, allait-il au devant d'une grosse déconvenue ?

Le coeur battant, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique, il réfléchit à toute vitesse : n'aimait-il Riza que pour son apparence ? Non, clairement non. L'aimerait-il quelle que soit son apparence ? Elle toujours si impeccable pendant les heures de service, si jamais dans l'intimité civile elle se révélait mal tenue, pas féminine, et puis de toute façon plus tard quand elle vieillirait et que fanerait sa beauté et... pouvait-il l'imaginer par exemple malade, déformée... enceinte ? Ses pensées dérapèrent du côté des projets d'avenir, de mariage. Oui, mille fois oui. Il était sûr de lui et sûr d'elle !

Alors qu'il s'épanouissait dans cette certitude, que dès qu'elle serait pleinement éveillée, il la demanderait en mariage, le contact brusque mais inimitable d'une langue sur sa peau le refit changer d'idée. Oh, ils pouvaient d'abord prolonger les festivités et ensuite voir à officialiser ; rien ne pressait...  
Mais... tout de même... cette langue, là, sur sa cuisse, justement n'était pas bien pressée, et pas non plus très habile. Incomparable avec la nuit précédente. (Heureusement d'ailleurs ; il était maintenant bien assuré que ça n'aurait rien changé à son amour pour Elle mais ça aurait bien pur refroidir ses ardeurs pour leur première nuit, ce qui aurait été bien dommage selon lui.)

Il avança une main pour caresser d'un geste encourageant la chevelure. Geste qui resta sans effet... mais non sans conséquence. Car, réalisa-t-il soudain : si le visage de Riza, drapé dans ses cheveux détachés, était ici niché tout près de son épaule... alors, là plus bas, sous les draps... Son coeur manqua un battement.

Il se redressa brusquement, arrachant les draps.

L'exclamation surprise de sa compagne fut noyée par un aboiement joyeux.

Il fallut encore à Roy une longue seconde pour reconnaître en la forme noire qui accueillait son regard incrédule le trop fidèle Black Hayate.  
Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, en proie à un fou rire nerveux inextinguible.  
_J'ai failli faire ma demande en mariage à un chien._  
Et voilà qu'il riait, riait, hurlait, de rire, jusqu'à en pleurer et en mordre l'oreiller. Mordre l'oreiller dans lequel il bavait, au passage...  
_Et le jour où on sera effctivement mariés et où les enfants se glisseront dans le lit la nuit pour dormir avec Papa-Maman ou le matin pour un réveil à grands coups de câlins ça a l'air tellement idyllique mais si jamais ils tombent en pleine scène primordiale, oh, non._  
Essayer de se calmer n'amenait à rien. Secoué de ce rire hystérique, il lui était impossible de respirer calmement. Au point de s'en étouffer. Emballé dans son délire, la tête lui tournait.  
_Roy Mustang, tué par ironie ?_

Une paire de claques le ramena à la réalité.

À son second réveil ce matin, le visage de Riza l'accueillit, l'air non pas aimant comme il aurait espéré, mais compassé.  
Il ne saurait jamais justifier l'épisode précédent, mais au moins, se disait-il lamentablement, elle n'était ni irrémédiablement furieuse ni complètement dégoûtée ?  
« Une crise de nerfs ? »  
Il hocha la tête et bredouilla une excuse.  
« Si c'est ça l'effet que ça vous fait de... »  
Riza laissa traîner sa phrase. Coucher avec elle. Se réveiller aux côtés d'une vraie femme et pas d'une fille tarifée. La voir elle particulièrement : devait-elle être vexée ?

« Je me suis vu dans l'avenir. Loin, loin dans l'avenir. Trop loin sans doute. »

Elle le regarda alors comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il se croyait déjà mort ! Mais... pas comme s'il valait mieux mourir que d'être à ses côtés, tout de même ?

« Oh, non, ça sonnait sans doute très mal. Je veux dire. »  
Que d'un certain point de vue ça n'était pas faux : que puisqu'il venait de trouver comme il espérait faire sa vie, il prévoyait aussi quelle en serait la fin aussi ? Certes, penser à sa propre mort est rarement très agréable, pour lui à ce moment, en contraste avec la nuit précédente où il s'était senti tellement vivant, c'était encore plus étrange. Mais au point où il en était rendu...  
« Enfin. J'étais en train de me dire qu'aussi loin que je puisse me voir, j'espérais que ça serait toujours avec vous. Qu'il fallait que je vous le dise. »  
Et il improvisa la dernière partie ;  
« Et que si d'aventures vous deviez répondre en farcissant de plomb pour m'apprendre à être trop direct ? Ça m'irait aussi très bien.  
- Vous plaisantez ?  
- Jamais avec vous.  
- Vous êtes fou...  
- Complètement. »  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'épancher, elle le prévint, sérieuse comme il l'avait toujours connue :  
« N'allez pas me répondre « fou de vous », surtout. Et, je n'apprécie guère l'idée que vous avez l'air de vous faire de moi d'avoir la gâchette si facile, mais si vous insistez, je peux toujours me conformer à ce fantasme.  
- N'en faites rien. Je préfère tout de même quand vous exprimez vos sentiments de manière moins brutale. D'ailleurs...  
- Si vous êtes sérieux dans votre proposition, laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.  
- Tant que vous voudrez.  
- Je dois d'abord nourrir Black Hayate, et pour le reste nous verrons plus tard. »

Se drapant dans un drap, elle l'abandonna là sur le lit, seul à gamberger sur ses certitudes et ses doutes à la fois. La chien passait avant lui, bon, mais elle se comportait ainsi de manière bien déconctractée devant lui et n'avait pas l'air d'accueillir ses idées trop défavorablement, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
